Sheer Heart Attack
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: What happens when Urahara turns Ichigo over to train with Kukaku and Yoruichi? Well, read and find out! R&R Please! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Training with the ladies

"Are you kiddin me!?" Ichigo's loud, shrill cry echoed throught out Urahara and Yoruichi's prized cavern. Urahara laughed, tapping his cane to the ground as he nodded. "You expect me to train with _them_?" Yoruichi grinned as she stood across from the orange haired boy, beside stood a very un-enthusiastical Kukaku.

"Whats wrong with us, Ichigo?" Yoruichi purred, taking a step towards him. Ichigo blushed madly, looking from left to right as he searched for Urahara.

"Kisuke's gone kid." Kukaku puffed on her stick, blowing smoke in the air as she began cracking her neck. Ichigo glanced from both girls. This was not good. Dealing with one of them was hard enough, _literally._ Not only had to deal with goddess' teasing, he had to deal with the firey-ness of Kukaku. And the two did not mix well. Yoruichi took another step towards him; Ichigo backed away.

"We're not going to force you to train with us. If you don't want to become stronger, suit yourself. We can leave whenever you want us to." Folding her arms under her chest, Yoruichi shifted her weight onto one leg, cocking her head to the side. "The choice is yours, Ichigo." The look in her eyes, Ichigo knew. It was the look of want, of lust. He was very familiar with it when it came to her. She often came onto him, not that he minded of course. But being that his part was of the shy boy, he had to abide by such characteristics. It didn't take long for the reaper to answer.

"No, I want to become stronger. Alot stronger." Ichigo said, determination lidding his voice. He stood straight, staring into Yoruichi's eyes. "Alright. I'll train with you." Yoruichi smiled.

"Good. Do you want him first, Kukaku?" The cat glanced back to her old friend. Kukaku grinned, throwing down her cigarette as she cracked her knuckles, getting into a fighting stance. Ichigo gave her a dumbfounded look.

"You want me to fight you in hand to hand combat?" Not even two seconds after he'd asked the question, he was on his back, looking up at the fire cracker gal herself. His nose was bleeding; he hadn't even known he was hit! Kukaku smirked, getting off of him as she let him up.

"Listen kid, I ain't going easy on you. Get up." Kukaku ordered, resuming her previous fighting stance. This was not going to be easy, that Ichigo could tell. Yoruichi smirked as she watched from her perch on a rather large bolder. She sat indian style, arms folded as she studied him. Ichigo had alot to learn, but his basic instincts were sharp. She was glad they didn't need to start from scratch. She watched as Kukaku kept putting Ichigo's ass on the ground a bit longer, then stood, flash stepping her way to him. To Ichigo, it was a blurr. One moment he was getting up off the ground, the next, he had Yoruichi on top of him.

"Hey!" He shouted, squirming wildly. "Yoruichi, what're you-"

"Calm down." Yoruichi soothed, getting up off of him. She stood back, revealing a steaming Kukaku. Yoruichi looked up to the hole in the mountain behind him. "If I hadn't have interfered, you'd have a hole in your chest right now." Ichigo sat up, eyes wide as he looked back at the damage. Had Kukaku seriously meant that attack for him? Returning his eyes to Kukaku, Ichigo lifted his finger accusingly.

"You just tried to kill me!" He growled, standing. "I thought this was only training."

"Do you really think your opponent is gonna go easy on you?" Kukaku glared, her gaze without any emotion. Ichigo dropped his hand, nodding his head. She was right. He had to be taught the hard way. "Again Ichigo. Keep your eyes on me at all times. When in battle, nothing else matters but defeating your opponent. If you become distracted, you'll end up with a hole in yer ass." Ichigo understood the logic of it. It was simple, yet the way Kukaku had put it made it seem quite intimidating. Inhaling, Ichigo assumed a stance, his eyes focused souly on her. He blushed. It was rather hard to focus when your opponent was so..

"Ow!" Ichigo shouted, holding his head. Yoruichi sighed, scratching her head. Ok, so maybe it was going to be harder than she thought. Ichigo clearly was an idiot. She brought her fist down, folding her arms once more.

"When we say focus on your opponent, we don't mean checking them out in _that_ way." Yoruichi smirked, seeing the bright red blush on his face. Kukaku rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips.

"Are we gonna do this or not Yoruichi?" Kukaku asked impatiently. Yoruichi looked to Ichigo who shrugged. Laughing, Yoruichi flash stepped back to her bolder, nodding Kukaku on. Without hesitation, Kukaku was back on Ichigo, forcing him on the defense as he tried to dodge her attacks. God, she was fast! How could he keep up with her? "Ichigo!" Kukaku's voice rang, Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, her punch aiming for his gut. He quickly dodged, then came back with a round house kick. Yoruichi stood, clapping. Kukaku stood, brushing her clothes off with a grin

"Congratulations, Ichigo. You've just passed your first test."

A/N: And there is chapter 1 to my new fic, Sheer Heart Attack featuring Kukaku, Yoruichi and Ichigo! I wanted to go for that whole love triangle kinda thing. Thought I'd try it out for myself, hehe. R&R Pwease :3


	2. Working with the Gals

"No, no, no... Ugh, NO!!" Kukaku shouted for the last time, her foot meeting Ichigo's ass once again. He flew up in the air, landing with a loud thud. "We've been working on this exercise for how long now?" Kukaku said, refering to the form she used for her new special attack. The attack required her to shout out the attacks name, followed by a fluid motion of arm movements and hand signs, then a quick one knee kneel to the ground, hands palm flat on the surface. Kukaku refered to the attack as, "Atomic War Head".

"Easy Kukaku. We don't want the boy to be too warped from pain literally in his ass." Yoruichi's smooth voice rang, coming to Ichigo's rescue once more. Ichigo stood, rubbing his bum enthusiastically. It hurt like hell! How the hell was he supposed to fight the true battle when he was barely surviving the training!? Answer him that Urahara. "Ichigo, when you go to execute the final hand signal, flip your right hand up then dip down." Ichigo looked at Yoruichi, who nodded her head. He nodded, standing as he tried once more. Kukaku watched with a shadow of a smile on her face. He seemed to learn things faster when Yoruichi taught him. A blinding light followed by several sparks of electricity brought Kukaku to her senses as she watched him perform her newest, most powerful move. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

"Good, you finally got it." Kukaku remarked, setting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The two admired the now huge crater in front of them. "See? Its effective." She grinned, hanging her arm around his neck. Ichigo blushed; his attention suddenly adverted to her cleavage. Yoruichi joined Kukaku, drooping her arm around his neck from the other side. Yoruichi meant for her chest to be close to his face. The evil smirk on her face proved it so. Ichigo blushed more. He couldn't complain. There were worse people to be with right now than Yoruichi Shihouin and Kukaku Shiba. Hell, they certainly weren't bad looking. In fact, Ichigo would count them as the hottest two girls he knew, besides Rangiku of course. "Now, its your turn Yoruichi. I've taught him my attack, its time for you to make him the God of Flash."

"Little Byakuya is going to be mad that he'll no longer be refered to as the King of Flash." Yoruichi smirked, flash stepping in front of them. Ichigo raised his brow. That had always impressed him. Her speed was magnificent. "Are you ready to learn the speed of a God, Ichigo?" Her voice was more than inviting. If Ichigo believed his ears, she was plainly coming onto him. Yoruichi held up her hand. "How about a little game of tag, Ichigo?" She grinned, laughing as she flash stepped around him. "The sooner your able to follow my movements, the sooner we can begin enhancing your speed." The cat called.

Kukaku sighed, sitting on the ground as she watched the two play a game of cat and mouse. Her eyes were hooked on Ichigo. Though he reminded her of her late brother, there was still something rather odd about him. He made her feel...like a woman. Rather odd indeed. Everyone knew her for the badass fire cracker she was, denying her of any heart. Sure, she went on dates. Always with the wrong guy. But hey, she could handle herself. After all, thats why burnt marks on a guys ass were becoming highly popular around soul society. If the guy were hurt near his pride and jewels, everyone knew who to look to. However, Ichigo was much different. He was shy, determined, almost lacking common sense. He had to be one of the better guys she had met in a long time.

"Kukaku!" Yoruichi shouted as one of the caverns spikes came crashing at full speed. Kukaku hadn't any time to react. She closed her eyes, expecting it to hurt. When she didn't feel any pain, she opened her eyes to a bare chest. Ichigo smiled down at her.

"Just in time." He said, setting her down. Ichigo turned to Yoruichi, giving her the thumbs up. Now that he had the Flash Step down, all he needed to do was work on the speed. Kukaku pulled out a much needed cigarette.

"I think thats enough for today." Yoruichi yawned, tossing her arm warmers aside as she plopped down near a small bolder. Kukaku followed suit, nodding her thanks to Ichigo. In truth, she didn't trust her voice. She was caught off guard thinking of him. That did not sit well with her at all. "It wasn't so bad, was it?" Yoruichi asked, gesturing to Ichigo. He shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Not really. Though, I have to admit. I didn't think it was a good idea for me to be sparring off with the two of you. I am a guy and-OW!" Leaning forward, Ichigo held his head, turning to Kukaku with an angry face. "What was that for!?"

"For thinking we were weak. You've got alot to learn kid." Kukaku sighed, closing her eyes as she laid back. "Don't let your opponents appearance fool you. If you do, you'll end up like my brother." Her eyes grew distant for a moment as she recalled the memory. Quickly shrugging it off, she sat back up, tossing her cigarette stick onto the grass before them. She made a small fire with her powers, then sat back relaxing once more.

"What happened to him?" Yoruichi glanced up, her eyes studying Kukaku. The black haired fire works expert opened her eyes slowly, gazing into the fire.

"That'd be none of your business kid." She sighed. Deciding to leave it alone, Ichigo nodded. His attention was caught by the dark skinned beauty to his right. He could've swore she wasn't that close to him before. And in the blink of an eye, Yoruichi was pressed into his side. A smirk gracing her lips.

"Ah, Yoruichi.. What are you doing.." Ichigo trailed off, watching as the goddess slid her hand up his chest. Blood rushed to his face. "Yoruichi!"

"Its been a long day Ichigo. What do you say we relax a bit more?" She husked, her lips close to his ear.

"Gaahaa!!" Ichigo screamed, squirming to the side, crashing into Kukaku. He froze.

"What the fuck!?" Wham! Ichigo went flying across the canyon, Kukaku's voice echoing could be heard throughout the entire structure. "Keep your body to yourself Kurosaki!" Kukaku shouted as Ichigo came crawling back. Ichigo stood quickly, the two face to face, well, sort of. Kukaku was shorter..

"Tell that to her!" Ichigo shouted, pointing to Yoruichi. "She came onto me!"

"It was your body that touched mine!" Kukaku argued. Well, this was going to be one restless night.

A/N: Poor Ichigo. Stuck between a tease and a grump, more or less. So far, he's learned some combat moves, Kukaku's new technique, which I wrote in, heh, Yoruichi's Flash Step. He still has Flash Cry to learn and a few more moves I'll write in. No, this entire fic is not about training. The next chapter will be the last training chapter. From there, it goes out to a few cute moments and such in Soul Society. Some hollow battles, etc. oh well, R&R Pwease :3


	3. Poor, Poor Boy

Gasping for air, Ichigo fell to his knees, fist clenching the dirt in front of him. Yoruichi and Kukaku appeared before him, Kukaku standing with her hands on her hips, while Yoruichi went for the more teasing look as she crossed her arms under her chest. She tilted her head back slightly as she smirked.

"Tired already?" She cooed, her golden eyes narrowing. "We've only just started Ichigo. I know you can last longer than that." Her tone itself was sexual, but Ichigo chose to ignore it. This was training damnit, not some harassment course. Ichigo waved them off, standing as he crossed his own arms over his sweaty chest.

"Well, what do you expect? I couldn't get ant sleep with you near me." He said, shuddering slightly as the dark skinned goddess took a step towards him. "Don't do that." Ichigo stepped back. No sooner than he took that step, Yoruichi was behind him, arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Do what?" She smirked, nibbling on his ear slightly. The poor boy's face lit up bright red, his mind going blank as he felt Yoruichi's chest pressing into his back. Kukaku grunted at the sight, looking away.

"Are you two finished or what?" She growled, tapping her foot. Ichigo's eyes raised.

"Hey, don't include me! She-uufff." Ichigo clutched his stomach, growling as he looked back up. Kukaku was standing in front of him now, her eyes furrowed. "What was that for!"

"Your slackin'. Pick up yer feet kid." Rolling his eyes and muttering something incoherable, Ichigo stood and immediately went on the defense as Kukaku attacked him. "Don't just run you pussy!" How in the hell could he attack a girl? Ichigo thought it wasn't right, but then again, Kukaku wasn't letting up. Grabbing the girls fist, he threw her hand back, bringing his own fist up to her gut. At first, he thought he'd knocked the wind out of her, hesitating as he put his hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. Despite the momentary shiver Kukaku got, she smirked, bring up her knee to his groin.

"...ow..." Ichigo whispered in a high pitched squeaky voice. He fell to the ground, clutching himself as he groaned and rolled in pain.

"Aw, Kukaku. Why'd you have to go and knee him there for? He needs that." Yoruichi called from her unnoticed spot at the top of a small cliff overlooking them. Kukaku shrugged, hands on her hips once more.

"He should've been paying more attention instead of worrying about my ass." The fireworks gal stated with a slight shrug. She had to admit though, having the boys hands on her did feel good. Kicking him in the side, Kukaku walked off, grinning all the while.

"ABUSIVE!" Ichigo yelled after her. She turned and came after him. Ichigo let out a girly scream, running off as he held onto his family jewel and diamonds. Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at the two, shaking her head.

"Com'ere you little.." Kukaku growled, gathering energy around her fist and punching the ground, sending a clay spire of fire and earth at Ichigo. Friendly, wasn't she? Ichigo turned to see the raging attack, flash stepping out of the way just in time.

"What is it with you!" Ichigo shouted, appearing in front of Kukaku. She walked into his chest, grunting as she backed up.

"With me? Your the one who is afraid of a girl!" Yoruichi laughed, mildly entertained as she chuckled at their child like bickering.

"Both of you's shut up." She said from behind them. "Kukaku, I think you've given Ichigo more than enough training for the morning." The devious glint in her eyes told Ichigo he should run now while he could. "Let me take over." The cat grinned.

"Yeah, you have at it with him." Kukaku took her seat amongst the small patch of grass just off to their left. She lit up another cigarette, watching the two. Ichigo could only feel his heart race more. Yoruichi was a very lecherous and perverted woman, especially when it came to him. The cat stood there for a moment, eyeing him with interest.

"I'd love to literally have at it with you, Ichigo." She stated sensually, flash stepping behind him. She pressed her back to his. Ichigo froze, glancing back at her as he awaited her next move. He prayed it wouldn't be anything sexual, but knowing her, he couldn't expect anything else. Surprisingly, her voice broke through his guttered thoughts of what she would do to him. "How about a game of cat and mouse. You run, I chase." She smirked, glancing back over her shoulder. He knew that look. She had something up her sleeve.

"Why do I get the feeling thats not all there is to it. Whats the training in this?" Ichigo asked, raising a brow. Just what was she planning in that naughty mind of hers? Yoruichi pushed off of him, flash stepping around him.

"Its called an agility test. In order to be all that you can be, you'll need the right speed." The cat stated solomnly. She stopped a moment, Ichigo turning to face her. "Of course, if you don't run fast enough.." She stripped herself of her first shirt, leaving the black like tank on. Ichigo's eyes widened. Thats all he needed to know, and see, as he took off at full speed, flash stepping deep into the canyon. Smirking, Yoruichi followed. She had to admit, when being chased by her, he did gain alot of speed. Not only that, she was quite impressed by how fast he was going and being able to keep his speed up. It'd barely taken him a day and half to learn Flash Step. She knew he were special, but she had no idea he had such capabilities. In less than an hour, Ichigo had already increases in speed from the goddess chasing him for that entire time. He started back towards where they'd begun their little 'cat and mouse' game. Kukaku spotted him coming and smirked, sticking her leg out, tripping Ichigo as he came flash stepping by. Ichigo looked down at her as he tripped, the moment seemed to go by in slow motion as Kukaku threw herself back and laughed. Yoruichi skidded to a stop in front of her brutual friend, laughing as Ichigo crashed into the ground at full speed.

"Thats it!" Ichigo growled as he stood, approaching the laughing Kukaku. He stopped when he saw her smiling face. He looked to Yoruichi who was also laughing, and he too, started to laugh. He laughed so hard he fell to his knees while clutching his stomach. This had to be one of the better moments they'd had. No, it was all good moments, when he thought about it. They were only preparing him for future hollow battles, even if their methods of training were a litte...off. Kukaku stopped laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood. Ichigo pushed himself up, still chuckling slightly. "Never mind." He sighed, blushing as the two girls gave him a smirk. He scratched the back of his head nervously when they didn't say anything. Was the air thick or what?

"I think thats enough training for now. Test two is complete Ichigo." Placing an arm around his neck, Yoruichi pulled him down level to her chest. His blush only reddened as his eyes widened. However, he didn't say a thing. "Hey Kukaku, what do you say for a dip in the springs?"

"Sounds good to me." Kukaku grinned, walking off towards the back of the canyon. Letting go of the orange haired reaper, Yoruichi followed after Kukaku. She paused, looking back at him. Why was he just standing there? He looked lost.

"Are you coming?" She inquired, raising a slinder brow. Ichigo looked at them a moment longer. He nodded, coming up beside her as they walked together towards the springs.

"Yeah, I could use a nice hot soak." Poor boy, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

A/N: HAH!! Poor, poor Ichigo. I made him a victim of two very sassy ladies, hehe. I am EVIL..(does the evil thing with the pinky like off of austin powers you know that thing...yeah..) Well ze next chapter is a hot spring chapter..and guess who shows up?

Ichigo: Nicole, you aren't right. how could you do that to me!?

Me: Sorry Ichigo, I just could not help myself.

Ichigo: Nicole...

Me: What?

Ichigo: I KILL YOU!

Yoruichi: Now, Ichigo, don't do that.. Why not come with me. We can entertain each other, get your mind off things.

Kukaku: Better yet, let me kick his ass a few more times!

Me: I ain't part of that.

R&R Pwease :3


	4. Hot Spring Fun

"Ahh.." Ichigo sighed, relaxing as he eased himself into the hot spring. This was definitely a great way to end a session of training. He watched as the wounds he once had healed. That had never ceased to amaze him. Being friends with Yoruichi and Urahara had is perks. "This spring feels great." He murmured, laying his head back on a rock as he situated himself comfortably. He couldn't help but wonder just where Yoruichi and Kukaku had ran off too. Maybe they were in a separate spring. Thank god for that, Ichigo thought with a sigh. how could he relax with those two around? Yoruichi couldn't keep her hands off him and Kukaku couldn't keep herself from killing, or at least, _attempting_ to kill him.

"It feels good huh? Then perhaps we should join you." By the time Ichigo had heard the sultry voice, it was already too late for him to object as he opened his already widening eyes. Instant nose bleed. Both Yoruichi and Kukaku were naked as the day they were born, entering the spring slowly. Ichigo tried, he truly did, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of his two mentors. How could he!?

"GAAHHHHHH!!!" Ichigo shouted, throwing himself under water. Yoruichi laughed, flash stepping to the spot he had resurfaced. Ichigo's face came up crashing into Yoruichi's large chest. Yoruichi blushed slightly, wrapping her arms around the teens neck as she leaned down.

"My, my, my Ichigo. Your rather forward when I'm naked." She whispered teasing. As if the poor boys face wasn't red enough already, Ichigo pulled away from her, gasping as his back came into contact with..

"Get off me you friggin' pervert!" Kukaku shouted, blushing at the touching of bare skin. Not to mention the fact, he was fully pressed against her front. Ichigo knew it was coming, and the pain in his rear only confirmed it more; Kukaku had burned his ass, litterally! Flying up out of the water, Ichigo clutched his bum, yelling as he came back down with a huge splash.

"Ow, ow ow!!!" Ichigo cried, running around the spring like a mad man. Yoruichi and Kukaku watched with amused eyes, standing side by side. Kukaku had her arms set on her hips while Yoruichi crossed hers under her chest. The sight before them was rather intriguing. It wasn't everyday you see a man trying to calm a burning sensation down in a _hot spring_ no less.

"Ichigo, try getting out of the spring." Yoruichi advised, raising a brow as he did as she suggested. The fool. Both girls were now slightly wide eyed at the sight before them. As Ichigo tryed waving air on his bum, both shinigami were staring at his rather large asset. "You know, I think it just got a few degree's hotter in here." Yoruichi remarked with a blush as she smirked. Kukaku blushed as well, unable to cast her gaze away.

"I'll say." She said in a hushed tone. Ichigo hadn't paid any mind to them. Hell, he hadn't even noticed the fact that he were putting on a show for the two.

"Very nice Ichigo. I'm impressed, its the biggest I've ever seen." Yoruichi simply couldn't help herself. Ichigo stopped his fanning, looking at them with a confused expression. The cat and fire cracker simply smirked, their eyes looking down. Ichigo followed their gaze.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!!!" He shouted, jumping back into the spring. "You two are the perverts!" Dipping into the water more, he blushed, looking away from their stares.

"Whats the big deal Ichigo? You get to see all of us, why not treat us to all of you?" Yoruichi's voice was as inviting as ever, and it was becoming very, very hard for Ichigo to control himself. That lecherous woman had always teased him, time and time again. He happened to notice that she hadn't really came on to any other guys but him. Not even Urahara, which was surprising, being that they were former lovers. "Don't be so shy, we won't bite." The cat smirked, inching closer to him. Ichigo took a few steps back, silently thanking the gods that Kukaku wasn't as perverted as Yoruichi. If the two of them ganged him, he might not be able to resist. He was a virgin after all. And not too many virgin guys had the chance, nor were given the opportunity to have their way with two volupuious women. Needless to say, no guy had a chance with these two. No guy, but him.

"Don't come any closer." Ichigo croaked. Yoruichi haulted, raising her brow as she shifted her weight on one leg.

"Leave him be, Yoruichi. He's a coward anyways." Kukaku sighed, laying back agaisnt one of the rocks entrapping the spring.

"I can't resist him, Kukaku." The dark skinned woman turned, facing her long time friend. Ichigo let his eyes wander abit, checking out her..

"Mmph." Yoruichi wrapped her arms tightly around his neck from behind, knocking him forward in the process. The two swirled under the water for a few moments. Kukaku watched with a raised brow.

"One...two..three." She sighed, Ichigo popping up on three. The orange haired teen tried unsuccessfully to shake Yoruichi off. God she seemed to have a death grip on him!

"Yoruichi! Get off! Off, off, off!" He shouted repeatedly. Yeah, she was a cat, but she didn't need to be treated like one! Maybe if he would settle for petting her...

"Don't be such a prude, Ichigo." Yoruichi mumbled, licking the teens neck. Ichigo froze. He had a naked chick watching him, a naked chick ON HIS BACK, what was a guy to do!? Kukaku kept her distance. She didn't like the feeling she got when she was close to him, and even worse, touching him or being touched by him. The feeling confused her greatly. And the thing that confused her most is that she didn't know what the damn feeling was! "You know you want to Ichi.." Yoruichi cooed, wrapping her legs around the teens middle from behind. If Ichigo had a nose bleed before, he was going to be pissing blood from the tention in his lower half. Looking down, Yoruichi grinned. "See, do you want me to teach you how to use it?"

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted, obviously uncomfortable. The sound of laughter reached their ears as they looked up to see a stupid lop sided grin on Kisuke Urahara's face. "Hatn' clogs?" Ichigo sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"Whats with all the-" The little plushy known as Kon stopped as his mouth dropped open. Stars replaced his round eyes as he gazed upon the two women below. "OH YEAH!" The perverted toy shouted, jumping into the spring. He hit the water hard, trying to swim as he only sank.

"You idiot! You can't swin, your a stuffed animal." Ichigo growled as he picked up his little friend and set him on the ground. Yoruichi was still firmly attached to his back, Ichigo was actually becoming a bit used to feeling her naked body against him. Too used to it.

"Excellent my son!" Oh dear god.. Ichigo turned around, spotting none other than Isshin Kurosaki.

"Your here too..." Ichigo sighed, hanging his head. Yoruichi smiled, tightening her arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Nows the perfect time, Ichigo." The cat whispered sensually into his ear. Ichigo tilted his head back a bit to hear her more, and when she began slipping from him, he brought his hands up to grasp her thighs, holding her to him. Yoruichi moaned softly, she hadn't expected him to grab her so high up. The goddess felt her heart skip a beat, then pound in her ears.

"Perfect time for what?" He asked, glancing back at her. She gazed into his eyes for a moment, then leant in, her lips close to his. There was but a breath in between them, and what was shocking the golden eye'd shunpo the most was that he wasn't pushing her way or telling her no. He was actually tilting his head towards her more! Soft lips met..soft, squishy cotton? With widened eyes, Ichigo stared at Kons plushy ass while Yoruichi stared at the cotton balls closed eyes. Yoruichi fell from Ichigo's back as he dropped her legs, washing his mouth out with the hot spring water. Poor Kon hit the water with a splash. But sinking didn't stop him from grabbing a firm mound.

"Listen you little fuc-" Yoruichi began, cut off by Ichigo stepping in between her and Kon. "Ichigo?" By this point, Kukaku had nearly died from laughter. The proclaimed badass sat back on the farthest rock, naked in all her glory, laughing out right at the seemingly more like a sit com in front of her.

"You guys are great." Kukaku cried, sighing as she came down from her high. A manly hand gripped her shoulder, and her eyes quickly narrowed.

"Maybe we should join in on the fun." A hopeful Isshin suggested. Ichigo put a hand to his face as he heard the loud crash. His dad popped up from a rubble of rocks.

"Whoa!" Isshin grinned. "Fiesty! What a rush!" He boasted, going after Kukaku again.

"Your almost as bad as your son!" Kukaku shouted as her fist made contact yet again with Isshins bearded face. The guy never seemed to take a hint!

"Ichigo knows a great girl when he sees one then!"

"I wasn't referring to your perverted ways, old man!" Kukaku growled, punching the ground as she sent a clay spire of fire and earth at Isshin. Yoruichi laughed, placing her hands on Ichigo's back as she leaned forward.

"Nows our chance." She whispered huskily. Ichigo, beside himself, nodded. flash stepping with her after grabbing their clothes.

"Hey! Where did the babes go?" Kon frowned after resurfacing once again.

A/N: Ho ho ho, where are they going? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, heh. I've gotta thank Maurice for being such a great reviewer, on both this fic and my Cold November Rain, and Kohryu for being my beta and helping me with both stories. You guys rule, and I love you both. Muchos Gracias boys.


	5. Ichigo's Decision

Ichigo pulled up his pants, having forgotten his shirt back at the hot spring. And there was no way in any hell he was going back to get it. At least not while the perverted trio were there. Poor Kukaku, she was stuck with them and naked! Boy, were he and Yoruichi going to get an earful when they returned. Ichigo chuckled to himself, turning only to fall over when he saw a very naked and very wet Yoruichi standing behind him. Oh God, what was she planning this time?

"Yoruichi, where are your clothes?" He asked, heart pounding. Yoruichi simply shrugged, smirking as she took a step towards him. Ichigo stood, backing himself up against a wall of a all things. He had no where to go! He was too mortified to flash step, her tantalizing curves were too much for him; he couldn't look away. And what scared him most was that he didn't want to turn his eyes, or push her away.

"I lost them." She said, advancing still. She stopped a few inches from him, eyes questioning his. "I know you want to Ichigo, and theres nothing wrong with wanting me." The goddess had a way with words, he had to admit that. Ichigo swallowed, blushing as he glanced her up and down. She was so open and inviting, he couldn't take it anymore. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and back. The dark skinned woman gasped and moaned as her chest pressed to his, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. "So you've finally submitted to your desires?" She asked, raising a brow as she looked into his eyes. Ichigo grinned, leaning down and placing his lips on hers. Yoruichi wasted no time in opening her mouth into the kiss, bringing her tongue to meet his. Heat was rising fast, she could feel her body burning, on fire. His lips were creating so much sensations within her. Her heart pounded in her ears as her body ached for him. She moaned softly, feeling his rock hard manhood against her.

"WOOHWE!!" Kon shouted, giving away his hiding spot behind a rock. Urahara grunted, kicking Kon in the ass and sending him flying to the right of the kissing couple. Ichigo and Yoruichi pulled back, looking down at the perverted animal. Kon looked up with a grin on his face and Ichigo turned he was shielding the goddess.

"You perverts!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder. Urahara sighed, stepping out from behind the rock, holding his hands up in defense. Yoruichi leaned her head on Ichigo's chest, disappointment written all over her face. She almost had him! "Don't you freaks have anything else better to do than spy on us."

"What else is there to do in this room of rocks?" Kon asked, brushing himself off as he jumped up onto Urahara's shoulder. Ichigo clutched Yoruichi to him a bit tighter, looking down at her as she gazed up at him. Those golden orbs never ceased to lack beauty. No. Yoruichi was very beautiful, and Ichigo smiled at the thought of having her. But one question remained. Would she stay with him, or use him? He didn't know her history, and he imagined that she had probably slept with every guy in soul society. Would he be just another screw and nothing more?

"Kisuke, your a jerk." Yoruichi scowled as she glanced over Ichigo's shoulder. Well, at least she had gotten to kiss him.

"Hey, Isshin's keeping Kukaku busy. And we aren't about to mess with her." Urahara stated, pointing to Kon. The poor plushie had a burnt mark on his ass.

"And that hurt like a mother fu- AH!" Kon yelled, running as fire lit up his ass once more. Ichigo turned a bit to see Kukaku, her eyes narrowed as she showed teeth, growling. She had Isshin in a head lock, her eyes darting to Urahara.

"What in the hell did you guys do to her?" Yoruichi asked, chuckling slightly. Ichigo laughed, but stopped when Kukaku's eyes darted to him. He turned back to the goddess in his arms, blushing slightly as she was still naked and pressed against him. "Wanna get out of here, Ichigo? I know a place.." She smirked, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. The young boy smiled stupidly. He opened his mouth to reply when Yoruichi abrubtly turned, however remaining in the teens embrace. The two looked down to see a smirking Kon.

"Oh yeah.." The animal grinned, looking up at Yoruichi. "Nice toosh." He grinned. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he lifted his foot and pounded Kon into the ground. "Oh..no.." The stuffed toy said breathlessly.

"You grabbed her ass, you friggin' lecherous little.." Yoruichi laughed, letting go of Ichigo as she pranced on over to where her clothes lay. Ichigo stopped Kon's head in the ground so he couldn't peep, then turned a death glare at Urahara. He didn't know why he was being so protective of Yoruichi. Sighing, Ichigo stuck his fist out, Isshin's face meeting it as he fell to the ground, Kukaku stopped beside Ichigo.

"Thanks kid." She sighed, lighting Isshins ass once more and watching him run around. "I'm glad yer not like him."

"So am I." Ichigo shook his head. He blushed when he looked over to Kukaku, not saying a word in fear of being burnt once again. His ass was already scorched.

Ichigo breathed in fresh air as they came up from the Sokyuko. Urahara had a small fire going, and the others sat around it. Ichigo took his seat inbetween Kukaku and Yoruichi, feeling a sense of closeness to them.

"So, why bring us above ground? Ichigo hasn't quite finished his training yet." Yoruichi said, scooting a bit closer to her apprentice.

"I think Ichigo's had enough training. I can feel his spiritual power all the way in the living world." Urahara stated, glancing to a nodding Isshin.

"The kid hasn't even spent that much time with us." Kukaku blurted, a blush lighting her cheeks as Isshin and Urahara narrowed their eyes at them. Not to mention she had the sick plushie beside, practically drooling as he tried reaching for her chest. Lifting her fist, she brought it down on Kons head, paying no attention to the cry that left him.

"If Ichigo wants to, he can leave. Ichigo?" All eyes were on Ichigo, Yoruichi and Kukaku's gazes were causing his heart to race. Both girls wanted him to stay with them. In truth, Kukaku had nothing to go back to other than a whining brother and loneliness. And Yoruichi, well, she had nothing else to do. She was drawn to the reaper, and quite frankly, she saw no other thing as important as spending time with him.

"I don't think I've had enough training." He smirked, glancing to Yoruichi. Chills went up and down her spine as she grinned, her hand grasping his. It was settled. Ichigo would remain with the two.

A/N: Short, slightly funny, slightly pointless. I had ten minutes to write this, and I wanted to update. So, there ya have chapter 5. The next chapter, of course, will be longer, funnier, and they aren't down in the hole anymore so they have alot of ground to train on, and alot more things to happen heh. R&R Pwease :3


	6. You, me, and KON

"Would you stop doing that!" Ichigo shouted as Kukaku continuously kicked him in the ass as he did his push ups. The black haired girl shrugged then sat idian style on his back. Ichigo felt himself arch inwards, about to collapse when a hot sensation enveloped his rear. "THATS HOT!" He shouted once more, straightening as he strained to look back at her. "What the hell are you doing Kukaku?!"

"Your slouching kid. To get stronger, you need to train a bit harder. Simple push ups are a piece 'o cake for anyone. But add a little wait to the spine and it ain't such a breeze." Ichigo gave her a death glare as she held her fingers above his ass, ready to ignite a fire from air; if looks could kill...

"Where's Yoruichi?" He asked, deciding she was right. He needed to up his training methods if he expected to become stronger. At least they were above ground and out side now. The air was alot fresher. Not to mention there was a nice breeze from time to time. As the crickets began their nightly serenade, the sun was no longer visible. It had taken Kukaku a moment; she had forgotten where Yoruichi said she was going. "Kukaku?" Ichigo haulted mid push, only to ressume them as a fist came into contact with his head.

"She went for food and to talk to Soifon. When she'll be back, I don't know." Great. So he was stuck alone with her. Why was Yoruichi never around when she was actually needed?! Continuing his push ups, Ichigo was silent. His mind wondered over the kiss he'd shared with Yoruichi the day before. It was a rather passionate and deep kiss. Even better that it had been his first. He knew his first kiss would be great, but he never imagined it would be that damn great. And the best part about it was his first kiss was with the one and only Yoruichi Shihouin. She was a true goddess; fitted for the role in every way. Not only had she had a great personality, she had a killer body. One look at her and it was an instant hard on for him.

"OW!" Pain registered and interupted his thoughts as he collapsed, a rather large knot on his head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You weren't paying attention to me." Kukaku replied calmly, sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. Ichigo stared at her and noticed the distant look in her eyes as she looked out over soul society from their spot on the high cliff. "I was telling you about my brother." Ichigo felt a hint of guilt for not paying her any mind. Maybe he should start showing her a bit of compassion, she might just show him so.. He hoped.

"You mean Kaien? Come to think of it, you've never told me what happened to him." Sitting beside her, Ichigo decided to spend a little bit of his training time getting to know her.

"He was taken over by a hollow." Kukaku said softly, narrowing her eyes slightly. Ichigo frowned a bit, setting his hand on her leg. The blaster master only glanced up at him, making no attempt to remove his hand or kill him.

"Is this why Ganju hates Rukia?"

Giving a subtle nod, "Rukia Kuchiki was the one who killed him after he turned." Her icy demanor seemed to collapse as she looked into his eyes. "As much as I agree with him, in a way, the girl did save my brother. Living out your after life as a hollow for eternity isn't all fun and games." Ichigo said nothing as he gave her thigh a squeeze. He hadn't the time to reply as Kon univitedly jumped out into view.

"HEY BAABY!" He shouted, his puppet paw on Kukaku's chest. Both Ichigo and Kukaku looked down at the lion, their eyes twitching. "Whats cookin, good lookin?" Kon continued on, until, that is, a double whammy hit him. Having been hit by both Kukaku and Ichigo, the perverted plushie flew over the cliff, only to land in the bossom of none other than...

"Matsumoto, what the hell!" Toshiro Hitsugaya's voice could be heard from below. Peeping over the edge of the cliff, Kukaku and Ichigo watched as Kon's eyes widened, blushing as he nudged his head into her breasts.

"I don't know what it is captain, I swear!" Rangiku explained, blushing as her taicho stared at her chest, well, at the stuffed animal lodged in her chest.

"How do you not know! Rangiku its in your chest! You weren't stealing that were you?"

"Taicho!" Rangiku glared, grabbing Kon and looking at him. "Hey, isn't this Ichigo's toy?" Toshiro examined it for a moment, then nodded. The two glanced up. "Oh, Hi Kurosaki-kun!" Rangiku smiled. Growling, Toshiro grabbed the stuffed animal.

"Listen you perv, keep your hands and toys off my lieutenant!" The shorty shouted, tossing the lion back up to Ichigo. Kon's face landed in Kukaku's chest.

"What are you doing?" Kukaku asked, her face twitching. Ichigo was already backed up, hiding behind a bush.

"Hiding." He said. Kukaku sighed, shaking her head.

"Not you, idiot! Your perverted ass stuffed bitch." Kon lifted himself out of her chest, pointing at her.

"I am not a bi-" He was cut off mid sentance was a dazzling Yoruichi appeared in a tight black outfit. Her long hair flowed around her as she set a few bags of food down. Ichigo, who was also staring at her from his crouching position near the bushes, looked at her.Yoruichi tilted her head.

"What?"

A/N: I've decided to make this story just a cute, funny, fluffy, romance story. Pointless though it may be its gonna be a break from serious plot lines, and all about love and whatnot heh. I'm a romantic, and I'm proud to admit it. R&R Please.


	7. Lets Get It On

XxX LEMON ALERT. We all knew there would be a lemon in this story, how could there not be? The only question was, who would get Ichigo first? Hm? Well, no surprise there, heh. The lemon is down below, its short, not that graphic and it doesnt last throughout the fic. Its not the only lemon in this story, y'know. XxX

Yoruichi stripped, Ichigo screamed. Life was perfect. Ichigo sighed as the goddess pressed her curves against him, once more in the hot spring. The two were alone, Kukaku having had things to attend to. Yoruichi had to thank Ganju for coming up unannounced and requesting his sisters help with something. Yoruichi hadn't really cared to listen; she had more important matters to focus on. Figuring this would be one of the only times she would have him alone with her, Yoruichi pressed her lips to Ichigo's, moaning in pleasant surprise when he slid his tongue into her mouth. Strong arms embraced her and held her to him, their bodies molding together like putty. This was Yoruichi's new favorite memory with the orange haired boy. Having him so close, having his lips and tongue on hers sent chills through her. What would Kukaku say if she saw the two? She'd be disappointed, that was for sure. Not to mention anyone else who saw them. Almost everyone in soul society suspected Yoruichi to be some sort of whore, which, she was not. Yeah, she had had fun in the past, but it was all with good company. And she hadn't slept with _that _many guys.

"We shouldn't do this." Ichigo whispered as he trailed his lips adown her neck, nipping at the skin. Yoruichi let out a throaty chuckle, smirking as she tangeled her hands in his hair while leaning her head back.

"No, but we both want to. And theres nothing wrong with subjecting yourself to your desires. I've wanted your for a long, long time now Ichigo. And you can't deny you've wanted me."

"No, I can't." Ichigo laughed, his lips drifting lower as she tilted back more, biting her lower lip when he grazed the swell of her breasts. Yoruichi moaned softly, closing her eyes. God he was good with his tongue! Neither noticed the perverted plushie peeping from behind a rock, having been too into each other.

"Porno live!" Kon whispered, blushing as he watched the two reapers. His little plushie eyes widened when Ichigo lifted Yoruichi out of the water, her long legs wrapping around his waist as he cartered her off around a rock. Kon growled slightly. "Thats not fair." He pouted, getting ready to follow when he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him from behind. Taking a deep breath, Kon turned.

"Whats not fair?" Yoruichi asked, tilting her head to the side as she crossed her arms under her chest. To Kons' advantage, she was still naked, and dripping wet. The small animal felt the urge to run at her when Ichigo grabbed him by both arms, holding him up in the air.

"I hope you learned to swim, you peeping tom." Poor Kon, being stranded in the mind of the hot spring on a rock. The plushie held up his hands as he watched the two kiss once more, then disappear behind that same rock.

"You evil bastards!" Kon shouted, frowning and pouting as he sat down, making small circles in the dirt. What the hell was he going to do now? He sure as hell couldn't swim! "Toys like me should come with a built in flotation device!"

"Give it a rest!" Yoruichi's sultry voice called, followed by a moan. Kon blushed, deciding he would be quiet and listen in on the fun.

Ichigo traveled his lips down her body, paying extra attention to her chest. Yoruichi writhed beneath him, arching whenever his length grazed her lower region. Her soft moans fueled him, even though he had only a clue of what he was doing. At least the porno's he'd watched with Keigo were paying off; Yoruichi was enjoying it so far. Taking one of Yoruichi's buds into his mouth, Ichigo groped the other, soft, firm, round mound. Her body felt as if it were on fire; she was melting under him. Ichigo slid his hand down her thigh, slightly tracing his fingers over her slit, while grasping her ass with the other.

Ichigo took his time as he slowly entered her, causing them both to gasp and moan in extreme pleasure. He rested in her; waiting as she adjusted to his size. He was amazing, to put it simply. Talk about feeling great. Yoruichi felt as if she were on cloud nine. As he began his slow, but heavy thrusting, Yoruichi clung to him, arching her back repeatedly. Not only had he caused her to feel unimaginable pleasure, but she had also felt a new emotion rise. Something she wasn't familiar with, or hadn't been familiar with for some time. The feeling provoked her; telling her to keep a hold of him. Yoruichi moaned loudly as Ichigo increased his pace, causing her to grasp onto him even tighter, legs wrapped around his waist as she tightened her arms around his neck, head buried in the crook of his neck. Ichigo could feel her pulsing; he could feel her wetness, and it made him harder than hell. He held his release in, wanting to make her cum first. And soon, she did, causing him to release himself. His warm seed spurted in her, coating her inner walls.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi gasped, nails digging into his back as she let out a loud, breathy moan. Breathing laboredly, Ichigo rested his head in between her breasts, nuzzling at one softly. She gently raked her hands up and down his beck, legs still locked around his waist. Though it was his first, and their first time together; she could honestly say he was the best she'd had. Not even Kisuke compared to him. Ichigo pulled back, looking down into the goddess' eyes as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Ahem." At the sound, both Yoruichi and Ichigo looked up. Kon was grinning wide, tapping his foot as he stood a few feet away. "Is it just me, or were things really steamy in here?" Growling, Ichigo shook his head, muttering cuss words under his breath, while Yoruichi laughed. She was a bit disappointed; she had wanted to have more fun with him.

"My, my, my, were we being naughty?" Fuck, even Urahara was there! Ichigo blushed brightly. He hadn't really cared that his alter ego-self Kon had been there, but Urahara!? That only meant one thing..

"CONGRATULATIONS MY SON!!!" Holy hell, that took the cake! Isshin came hurling out from behind the rock, staring down at Ichigo. If Ichigo were embarassed before, he was fucking warped now. Not only had Kon, the most perverted plushie in the world, and Urahara, one of the most, mind you, one of the most perverted hatn'clogged men in the world seen him having his way with a beautiful woman, but now his socially disoriented pervert of a father saw him! Could it get more worse? "Now its my turn!" A punch to the face quickly shut Isshin up. Ichigo stood, letting himself hang with pride as he held up his fist. He heard Kon's whislte as Yoruichi stood, crossing her arms over her chest. The goddess raised a brow, shoving her foot down on the advancing stuffed animal. After taking care of his father, Ichigo gave Urahara a death glare. If only looks could kill!

"You guys are fucking peeping toms!" Ichigo shouted, annoyed at the fact he had an audience while making love to soul societys hottest noble. Who would those freaks tell? EVERYONE! Ichigo steamed at the thought, his temper boiling. That is, until the soft, gentle hands of Yoruichi settled on his chest. He looked down at her, seeing her smile. Quickly, his anger subsided, and he leaned down to claim her lips once more. The entire time, Isshin sat on a small boulder, popcorn in one hand, a flag with Ichigo's picture on the other. He waved the flag, yelling to his son from afar.

"Shut up already." A fireball hit Isshin promptly in the ass, how that was managed, he had lifted up when watching Yoruichi and Ichigo round the corner to the hot spring. Kukaku had returned unnoticed. She hadn't saw the two of them having their fun; but she did see their kiss. She shrugged it off, deciding to keep Isshin at bay as he once again, came after her. "You never learn.." She grunted, kicking him in the face. "Baka."

A/N: And we thought our parents were embarassing. I feel sorry for Ichigo. Poor kid is surrounded by pervs! XD Oh well, slightly lemon in this chapter, not much. R&R Pwease :3


	8. Kukaku's Heart

Kukaku sighed, kicking a rock as she walked along the river bank. Why did the image of Yoruichi and Ichigo bother her so much? It wasn't like she had feelings for the kid or anything, did she? No! That was obsurd...wasn't it? Throwing herself down she flopped back, staring up at the sky as she watched the clouds drift on by. There was something calming about this; watching the sky. She often found it eased her. That is if she were alone..

"Hey sweets!" Kon shouted. He jumped, then was met with Kukaku's forearm, effectively knocking the wind out of him. "Aw come on!" He shouted, standing and looking at her.

"What are you doing here you little perv?" She asked, glaring at him. Kon scratched his head, looking at her chest as he laughed.

"Uuuff." His face met the dirt as Kukaku ground her fist into the back of his head.

"What were you staring at, you little monkey?" Now that pissed him off. Kon broke free from her, holding his paw up as he shouted.

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!!!" Kukaku merely grinned, tilting her head as she glared at him. "I am a lion." Kon stated, turning his head and crossing his arms over his chest. Chuckling, she had to admit the little stuffed toy was funny, and fun to mess with.

"Hard to believe. Lions are full of pride, your just a pervert." Kukaku snared, standing as she began walking along the bank once more. Kon hadn't followed this time, he'd spotted another so called 'babe' to terrorize, thus leaving Kukaku to her thoughts. She sighed again. It was tough being around Ichigo. He both reminded her of her brother while also creeping his way into her heart. She could tell she was beginning to feel something for him; could tell what she felt would only get her into trouble. Yoruichi had him now, and knowing her, she would keep him for a while. Kukaku knew her feline friend had deep feelings for the ryoka. But she kept quiet, not wanting to involve herself. And yet, here she was, falling for the boy.

"Need some company, miss?" Great, Isshin had found her. Kukaku shrugged him off, not answering him. "Every lady needs a man." He wiggled his eye brows, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She came to a stop, her eye twitching as she looked at his hand, which was reaching to grab her chest. One, two, and WHAM!! Isshin took a swim in the water as she back handed him a little too hard, though, not hard enough for her tastes. She looked down at him in anger, her eyes almost bulging out of her head through small slits.

"Touch my breast again and I'll circumsize you!" She yelled, pointing her finger down at him. Isshin smiled, clutvhing himself as he shook his head. "Then don't let yer perverted mind wander." She grunted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Have you ever considered being a little nicer?" He asked, wringing his clothes out as he came up to her. She opened one eye, a fire ball forming in the palm of her hand. "Guess not." Isshin swallowed, smiling to her as he scratched his head. He knew his next choice of words would get him into more trouble, so he decided he'd run right after he said them. "You know, your sexy when your angry!" And he was off, Kukaku on his tail.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ANGRY!!!!" She shouted, firing fire ball after fire ball at him, enjoying the sound of his yelps as each one sizzled his ass. "You wanna see sexy!?" She yelled as he climbed up a tree. She shook her fist up at him as he stuck his tongue out at her, bear hugging the tree with both his arms and legs. Kukaku growled, tearing off her long, white skirt to reveal lacey red panties. Isshin's eyes nearly popped out of his head as blood gushed from his nose. God, she was sexy! All to soon were his fantasies leaving his head as she grasped the tree, lifting itup out of the ground, roots and all. "I GOT YOR SEXY RIGHT HERE!" She yelled, launching him into the air. He screamed, still holding onto the tree for dear life. The tree soon went up in flames as she fired off her kido. Clapping her hands together, she picked up her white skirt, tying it back around her waist as she began walking once more. Isshin was out of her hair, for now at least.

"Kukaku?" The voice caused her to turn, spotting Ichigo waist deep in a lake. She raised her eyebrow at him, lookin around for Yoruichi. "She had to speak to Soifon in the second division." He said, smiling as he motioned for her to join him. "Come on in. You look like you could use a break." She thought a moment, then nodded, taking off her white skirt once again. Ichigo blushed, eyeing her.

"What?" She asked, annoyed. Ichigo held up his hands in defense. "I thought so." She grinned, easing into the cold water. "I thought you said it was fine!" She shouted, feeling herself shiver.

"It is, to me." He smiled, splashing her. "Oh, and do you know why my dad went flying by on a tree?" Kukaku laughed, shrugging.

"You got me, kid. Your dads always done some pretty strange things to keep himself occupied." She lied, splashing him back. She might as well enjoy her time with him while Yoruichi was away.

"You should really smile more often." Ichigo said, swimming backwards. "You look great when you smile." Kukaku couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face at his compliment. Feigning her anger, she splashed him hard, nearly drowning him. "GEEZ!! I was giving you a compliment!" Ichigo choked, struggling to catch his breath. Kukaku laughed once more, and soon he joined in, laughing with her. The two spent a few hours fooling around, splashing, laughing, playing water games. As the sun began to set, Kukaku climbed out, putting her skirt back on as they began walking down the road. They hadn't a destination in mind, but both decided it were fun with just them two. Kukaku had been surprisingly quiet, and unlike herself. Stealing glances at him, followed by a blush and stupid look. Ichigo had only chuckled and walked on, hands in his pockets. The two finally stopped, near the small house she had, the one they were all staying in. "You've been aweful nice today." He laughed, sitting beside her as she flopped back on the ground.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you during training." She glared up at him. Ichigo shook his head, staring at her for a moment. He knew that he had just started something with Yoruichi, but then again, that was just a one time thing. Or so he thought. Leaning down, Ichigo watched as she only yielded slightly, but then tilted her head towards him as his lips met hers. They brushed their lips together slowly at first, then more passionately as she slyly slid her tongue into his mouth. She let out a soft moan as his own appendage encircled hers. Bringing her hand up to the back of his head, she pulled him into the kiss more, her arms wrapping around her neck. Screw keeping the reputation as a badass, all she knew was that she wanted this kiss more than anything, and she decided then she would have him.

"Now this is interesting..." Urahara grinned, watching them from afar.

A/N: Little bit of funny, little bit of OOC on Kukaku and Ichigo, but hey, this story isn't in character! XD R&R Pwease:3


	9. Which way does the sun shine?

Kukaku didn't know what to do; or what to say. Ichigo had kissed her the night before, and not only that, but she had kissed him back! She hadn't bothered to push him away or burn his ass for that matter. She knew she was in some sort of denial, but never did she think she would be so out of it to do something like that. And when she knew Yoruichi wanted him; had basically claimed him as hers. No. She didn't even think of that at all. She let it all go the moment his lips met hers. Mindlessly, the fireworks goddess lifted her hand and tocuhed her lips as she sat in her room. Fortunately, she hadn't waken up with Ichigo, or naked. Her clothes were still intact, reminding her they had only been kissing for half the night. A small round of knocks interupted her thoughts as she mumbled the words 'come in'. Ichigo stepped in, an almost embarrassed look on his face. Did he regret kissing her?

"Hey, I wanted to talk about last night.." He trailed off, sitting beside her. Kukaku felt slightly uneasy do to the knot forming in her stomach and the low pulsing between her legs. If he got any closer, she didn't know if she'd be able to control herself. She shrugged, sighing as she stood, walking to the window.

"Theres nothin to talk about kid. It was a mistake." She stated solomnly. She didn't glance at him, however, instead tossed him a picture of her and Yoruichi. "I ain't gonna get in her way. If she wants you, your hers." Ichigo studied the picture. His eyes were glued on Yoruichi, and he knew he had strong feelings for the goddess. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was no more than a tease. The rumors he'd heard about her made her seem like the 'hit it and get it' type of girls. And he, he wanted Yoruichi all to his self. He didn't want to share her with anyone.

"So, you regret kissing me back?" Ichigo asked, setting the picture down and casting Yoruichi out of his head for a few moments. In truth, he had feelings for Kukaku. But they weren't strong. His heart cared for her, wanted to protect her, but failed to love her. He knew she knew that much.

"No. I don't regret kissing you, kid." The black haired woman sighed, sitting beside him, the slit in her long skirt spilt to reveal her smooth thigh. Ichigo swallowed, blushing as he strained to look into her eyes. His heart was pounding now, he couldn't hear what she was saying, though he saw her lips moving.

"For fucks sake, kiss her already!" Kon shouted from somewhere in the room. The little plushie startled the two, causing them to look in the direction of the voice. Their eyes settled on Kukaku's top drawer. Her face immediately set in a scowl as she clenched her teeth. The two stood, walking over and opening the drawer to reveal a very naughty Kon. He had her panties hung around his ears, head, paws, feet, every where! Both Kukaku's and Ichigos eyes twitched.

"Are you trying on my underwear, you little.." Kukaku growled, picking the animal up by the ear. Kon felt himself writh with fear. If he had a blatter, he would have pissed his self right then and there.

"Pervert." Ichigo stated, blushing as he stole a few glances at her underwear. He saw a variety of panties, ranging from regular ones, to thongs or g strings. He had no idea Kukaku were anything other than something traditional. The orange haired boy couldn't help but wonder just what kind of underwear she had on now. Kon's shrill scream caused him to glance up as he seen the plushie blasting off in the sky; wrapped in a ball of fire.

"Do you wanna fly too?" She asked, glancing back at him as he closed her drawer and shook his head. Sweat had begun to formulate on his head as he was afraid her anger would get the best of her. Yet, he was wrong. He watched as her shoulders drooped, head hanging.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, stepping up behind her. When she didn't reply he took his chances and set his hands on her shoulders, stepping closer to her.

"I'm...lonely." She admitted. Feelings of want and need sinking into her as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have no idea how lonely its been here kid. Ever since my brother died, and I lost my arm, I gave up on the chance at finding love. I didn't think love was for me." Silent tears fell, Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt his heart jump slightly at the feeling of having her in his arms. It was nice. And both decided they liked the feeling.

"Well, its a good thing your not alone anymore." Ichigo smiled, pulling back to wipe away her tears. Kukaku looked up into his eyes, something snapping inside of her. She leaned up, placing her lips on his softly. Ichigo pressed into the kiss, then pulled away. The two gave each other a few more small kisses, before Kukaku slid her tongue into his mouth, asking for something more. Ichigo thought a moment, slowly sliding his tongue over hers as Yoruichi ran through his mind. He felt guitly, felt like he was betraying her. But, he didn't know if he and Yoruichi were involved, or just... friends. Pushing the goddess to the farthest spot in the back of his mind, he convinced himself that Kukaku needed him now. And in a way, he needed her. Caressing her tongue with his more so now, he palmed her thighs, lifting her as he laid her back on her bed. Kukaku clamped her thighs against his waist, kissing him more fervently now. She wanted him, that was obvious. She felt his hands untie her skirt and her heart began pounding in her ears. She hadn't had anyone in so long, hadn't been intimate in years. Angst filled her as she anticipated him. Without warning, Ichigo undid her shirt, pulling it off of her as he allowed himself to treat his eyes to a full view of her upper half. He felt himself go hard. Kukaku waisted no time in pulling off his shirt and pants. Ichigo grinned, lips grazing down her neck, tongue licking her throat. Kukaku moaned, raking her hands down his back as she arched her back.

"Kid, you've got some nerve." She grinned, chuckling as he slid down her panties. Ichigo wasted no time in sinking his length into her, resulting in pure instant pleasure and ecstasy for Kukaku. She arched her back, gripping onto him as she moaned loudly. His lips claimed hers, giving her moan a throaty vibe.

Yoruichi leaned on the other side of the door, soaking wet as it had been pouring outside. She had hoped to return to a waiting Ichigo, yet, found he had kept himself preoccupied with her best friend. Her eyes were cast down, arms hanging at her side. Maybe she deserved this. She had made it seem like she were only a tease all this time, never showing anything other than a need to screw. And now she damned herself for it. She really liked Ichigo; had stronger feelings than that of like for him. He constantly palgued her thoughts, and now, she heard Kukaku's voice crying out his name, and Ichigo's muffled sounds of hers. Tears sprang to her eyes. She had only wanted him hear her name from him when moaning. Pushing herself off the door, she walked on down to her room, shutting the door.

Ichigo awoke with Kukaku sleeping beside him. Her back turned to him. He smiled, sitting up and leaning over to kis her on her cheek. She stirred, eyes opening slowly as she smiled, turning onto her back. His lips claimed hers, hands wandering her body once again.

"Its too early." She grunted, biting her lower lip as he hit a particulary trying spot. Ichigo smiled, then began pulling on his clothes.

"Then sleep." He laughed, watching as she nodded, and then rolled over. He shut the door slowly, making his way towards the kitchen. To his surprise, Yoruichi was talking with Urahara. She quieted when she saw him, her eyes never making contact with his, nor had she taken so much as a glance at him. He felt his heart sink then. She knew. "Yoruichi, I-"

"Save it Ichigo." The dark skinned woman said, walking past him and out of the house. Ichigo saw Urahara's amused stare. Just what the hell was he planning? The boy hadn't the time to think on it as he rushed out after Yoruichi. He had really fucked things up now. What was he thinking? Sleeping with Kukaku after her.

"Yoruichi, wait." She could hear his voice, could feel his hand grip hers. She didn't turn to him, however, and instead yanked her hand away.

"I leave for two days and come back to see the guy I just started something with, or at least, I thought I started something with, screwing my best friend. Tell me why I should wait Ichigo?" Ah, now she turned. Her eyes were filled with betrayal. Ichigo fixed her with a determined stare.

"I didn;t know if I meant anything to you. Besides, Kukaku needed me last night, and one thing led to another. I didn;t know you planned on being with me. Everyone says you screw the guy then just leave." She had to let him off the hook on that tid bit. Yoruichi looked down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, a girl can change." She remarked, then walked off. Ichigo contemplated on going after her.

"Having girl troubles, my boy?" Isshin asked, suddenly and somehow behind him. Ichigo glanced back, grunting. "I say you go after the dark skinned beauty. Or I can go after her and comfort her." That earned him a blow to the gut.

"Don't you even think about it you perverted old man!" Ichigo shouted. "I'm going after her." He stated before flash stepping off. Kukaku stood in the doorway, watching. She sighed, perhaps she should let him go. His heart was obviously elsewhere. God, this was one hell of a messed up situation.

"And what about you, Kukaku? Need some comforting?" Isshin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her. No sooner than he had took his first step towards her, a shoe smacked into his head, effectively knocking him over. "I'll take that as a no."

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Dumb and just dumb. R&R Please!


	10. Making up or Breaking up?

Girl was fast, Ichigo had to admit that. He'd been chasing Yoruichi for nearly an hour now, and somehow, she had still been increasing speed. He felt so bad for what happened, knowing it was mostly his fault. He could have left Kukaku's room, could have avoided this whole mess. He should have never kissed her; never initiated something he wasn't really wanting in the first place. The one he really wanted was now running from him; hurt. He wanted to kill himself for ever hurting her, but, that wasn't the right thing to do. It wouldn't make anything better, only make her pain worse. Using the methods she taught him, Ichigo increased his speed without tiring himself out.

Yoruichi glanced back, eyes widening as he kept gaining on her. Damn her! She taught his how to shunpo, and now she regreted it. With his skill and power, he was a God of Flash. She now saw how dumb of her it was to tach him the ultimate secret; how to keep breathing during long flashing. His hand caught hers and she jerked, trying to pull away as he pulled her back to him. The two fell to the ground as she struggled. Not to her advantage, as she landed beneath him in a pile of raked leaves. Funny that, it wasn't fall. Yoruichi turned her head as he looked down at her.

"Would you stop running and talk to me?" He asked, trying to look into her eyes. The goddess was stubborn, however, as she kept turning her head. Finally, she fixed him with a glare. Ichigo stared back into her eyes, and couldn't help but make a mental note of how cute she looked when she was angry. Though, the pain in her eyes ruined any sexy image of her. It cut him deeply, and he hated himself for causing her pain.

"Why should I? You slept with my best friend after sleeping with me." The pain in her voice was evident as tears stung her eyes. "I thought I meant something to you, Ichigo."

"You do! You mean everything to me!" Ichigo stated, leaning his head down onto hers. Yoruichi yielded to him, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I messed up. But honestly, Yoruichi, I thought I was nothing more than a screw to you. you left right after we had sex. I didn't think you wanted to actually be with me." Determined to make her understand, Ichigo got off of her, helping her up as they stood. She didn't look at him, her eyes stayed focused on the ground. Was she going to believe him? Or did he have to make himself even more clear? "Look, its not easy for me. I'm new to this, you know that."

"You should have at least waited for us to talk about things." True. He could have waited for her to return, so they could further discuss their relationship. Though, he had a point. She always had left guys after having her way with them. Why should he recieve any different treatment? Did she have the same feelings for him as he had for her...? AH, perhaps that was it. Though it only made him feel worse that h would go off and do Kukaku right after her.

"I know.. I'm sorry. Yoruichi, I've never felt this way before. I've never had a girlfriend. I didn't know if it was only a one time thing or not." Finally, her eyes met his. She sighed, walking to him as she stood right in front of him, leaning her head against his chest. Hesitantly, Ichigo brought his arms around her, pulling her to him fully. Her slinder arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Your hopeless." She murmured into his neck. Ichigo let out a slight laugh at that. And smiled when she too laughed at the humor. He had sex with Kukaku.. Why should she be mad about that? Kukaku needed to be laid anyways, and its not like she wasn't lay-able. Hell, Yoruichi could remember the time she and Kukaku had had their own 'fun' time. "I'm surprised she didn't burn your ass."

"I know, me too." Ichigo sighed, inhaling her scent. "I really am sorry, Yoruichi." He whispered, tightening his arms around her. Yoruichi felt her anger fade away as she smiled warmly. How could she stay mad at him? It was impossible. He was such an idiotl; too careless for his own good.

"We should talk now, while we can." Ichigo only nodded as he pulled away from her. Taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, Yoruichi nodded towards the side walk. "Lets take a walk." She said. The two walked in silence down a small trail that led to a park. Once reaching the park, the two took a seat on the small hill near the lake. "This is a beautiful place.."

"Yeah.." Ichigo agreed, looking at her. Her eyes met his and for a moment the two just stared. He slowly leant in, hoping she wouldn't away. To his fortune, she didn't and his lips met hers. They shared a soft, but sensual kiss before pulling back to gather their words. "So, is there an us?" Ichigo asked, staring down at their hands. Yoruichi smiled to herself.

"I'd like to think so." She whispered, looking up at him. Ichigo nodded his head, smiling as he searched her golden orbs.

"I'd like to be with you." He said, squeezing her hand gently.

"That doesn't mean sleeping with Kukaku." The purple haired beauty teased, winking at him. Really, there was no point in being mad over spilled milk. Well...if it were actually milk being spilled, she'd be pissed but anywho. "I'd like to be with you too, Ichigo."

Ah, this was one of the sweeter moments. Without Kon, Urahara, or Isshin around, Ichigo was feeling slightly romantic. He pulled her into his lap, arms encasing her from behind. Yoruichi couldn't help but blush at the sensation she felt. Unlike her other relationships, she could tell this one could last for a long time, possibly even forever. Right now, she couldn't quite lay her finger on just what she was feeling for him, though she could tell it was strong. Strong enough for her to actually want to be with him. To stay with him.

"So, your mine now, right?" Ichigo asked, setting his head on her shoulder. Yoruichi chuckled, she could tell he had no experience at being with someone before. He was fresh to the world of romance. And somehow, she found that fine as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"As long as your mine." Her smirk was obvious as she brought her hand to the back of his head, bringing his lips closer to hers as she kissed him. Ichigo, of course, enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his, and he dared to dip his tongue into her mouth for more. The goddess moaned, and turned in his arms, pushing him back as she straddled his waist. Pulling back, Yoruichi smirked down to him, hands gliding down his chest. "And if I'm going to be yours, you'll have to claim me once again, Ichigo." She purred, laughing as he flipped them.

"Right here?" He asked huskily, kissing down her neck. The cat moaned in pleasure as she nodded her head.

"Right now." That was all Ichigo needed to hear as he began assaulting her body with his, and it was no surprise to anyone who had spotted them. The goddess was a guy magnet after all.

A/N: Ah, make up sex.. in a park. How...nice. R&R Pwease. And yeah, I realize this chapter wasn't all that good. Hell, its mall night, sorry. I've gotta a cousin and a friend right outside my door who won't shut the hell up.

Reina- Lets GOO!!!!

Rain- Nikki! Come on! Get ya ass up!

Me- I heard you the first ten times, you haven't seemed to have heard me.

Rain- We heard ya, come on!

Me- No you obviously didn't. Not but 5 minutes ago I said, give me ten. You guys are back in here in two. I'll be done in a few, so hold yer horses.

Reina- Your so not getting anything from me for Christmas.

Me- Thats cool cause I didn't get you anthing.

HA.

Me- 5, Friend- 0. Oh yeah.


	11. Kon NO!

Holy. Shit. Those were the only two words formed in Ichigo's head as Yoruichi and Kukaku both emerged from the hot spring. Sure, Ichigo had seen them both naked, but it still had an affect on him! Blushing, Ichigo sighed as the two girls came strolling up to him. He was glad they were over the whole incident that had occured a few days ago. He really didn't mean to have slept with Kukaku..

"What're you bluchin for kid? This ain't anythin you haven't seen before." Kukaku grinned as she set her hands on her hips. Yoruichi followed suite, crossing her arms under her chest as she stood in front of him.

"Definitely not something you haven't seen before." The dark skinned goddess winked with a smirk. It was true. Ichigo had seen Yoruichi naked nearly 95 of the time. Ever since they had made up that day in the park, she'd been wearing nothing less than her birthday suit! Not to mention the fact they'd been in their own room most of the week. Yoruichi just couldn't get enough of him, and likewise, Ichigo couldn't get enough of her. "Let the towel drop Ichigo and come join me in the spring." Yoruichi husked as she leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Kukaku rolled her eyes as she looked away. The fireworks expert couldn't deny the fact she had been wanting Ichigo. It was a lost cause now though.

"Did I here something about you and me in a hot spring baby?" The small, pip-squeaked voice of Kon sounded as the stuffed animal appeared on a rock just to the right of Yoruichi. The plushie had on his own towel, fit for him of course. Kukaku laughed outright at.

"Are ya kiddin me?" She said, walking up to him. Kon couldn't take his eyes off of her large, bouncing assets. The poor animal hadn't the time to dodge the firey goddess. "Yer a little peepin tom and a perv to boot." Kukaku grunted as she flicked the lion on his forehead. The impact of her blow sent him flying into the farther wall.

"Your mean..." Kon mumbled with a tear in his eye as he hit the ground. With a new found anger, the stuffed animal ran and lept for Kukaku, his head coming to rest between her breasts. "Let me tell you something you devil woman..." However, his attention was caught by the two large mounds he rested against. "..with nice soft..oh thank the heavens!" Kon sighed in peace as he went to grope her. Kukaku didn't stand for it as she grabbed Kon by the head, ready to fling him into the spring when his towel slid off. The party of three gasped at what they saw.

"Kon.. you-" Ichig began, but was cut off by a laughing Yoruichi.

"Sewed on a pecker!" The goddess couldn't contain her laughter as she fell back kicking her feet in the air. "Kukaku, if I'm not mistaken, he's hard for you!"

"He is not!" Kukaku shouted as she threw him into the lake, blushing as she shivered. "Damn toy. I just lost my appetite." Turning to the spring, said fireworks expert forgot about the perverted plushie as she headed back in. "What the!" Ichigo laughed as he helped Yoruichi up. Those two were quite the couple.

"Back for more babes?" Kon grinned impishly as he for once chased Kukaku around the spring. He kept his paws upward, hoping to touch something firm and soft.

"Why you.." Kukaku mumbled as she turned, only to have his head come into contact with..

"Ahh..." Kon felt an instant nose bleed as he fell back into the water, hearts replacing his round eyes. Both Yoruichi and Ichigo were off to the side, blushing as they looked at the furious Kukaku.

"Com'ere you fucking pervert!" And the burning was on! Kon went flying into the air as flames engulfed his plushie ass. "How about I burn that lil pecker off ya!" With fire in her eyes, Kukaku chased Kon clear out of the room.

"Hey! How are you doing!" Ichigo's father could be heard from the hall. Not but seconds after, Isshin came flying into the room, barreling through rocks and such. "Playing hard to get are we.." The perverted man grinned as he jumped up and ran back out for more. Kukaku should've known better than to run out of the room naked.

"ICHIGO!" Kukaku shouted, appearing at the door. "Take yer damn stuffed bitch and shove him somewhere!" Again, poor Kon. The stuffed toy hadn't a chance as he came flying towards Ichigo. However, the pervert toy spotted Yoruichi not but a centimeter to Ichigos right. Throwing his weight to the other side, Kon grabbed onto Yoruichi's waist as he clung to her.

"Hey there, what do you say me and you get out of here, eh?" Kon grinned, reaching up to squeeze her breasts. Now that pissed Ichigo off. Grabbing Kon by his small tail, Ichigo flung him up into the air.

"Would you cut it out!" The boy shouted, wrapping an arm around Yoruichi as he pulled his goddess closer to him. Yoruichi, of course, didn't object as she leaned against him with a smile.

"Ichigo.." She whispered, sliding her arms up his chest. The orange haired boy turned his attention down to her as she pressed her body against his. "Lets enjoy the spring now." She said seductively as she licked the teens neck. Ichigo had no objects as he allowed the dark skinned beauty to lead him towards the hot water.

Meanwhile...

"God, yer such a pervert!" Kukaku growled as she ran outside of the Sokyoku, Isshin hot on her trail. She was glad Urahara hadn't shown up. Isshins hand made contact with her rear, and the woman turned with a fire blazing in her eyes. "Thats it!" She yelled, fire engulfing Isshin as he ran around shouting and holding his ass. Setting her hands on her hips, Kukaku grinned as she watched him run off into the distance. That should keep him away for now. The fireworks expert jumped, however, when she heard clapping.

"Well done." Renji grined from his spot behind her. Kukaku blushed slightly as she turned to him, giving him a death glare. Holding his hands up in defense, Renji closed his eyes with a grin on his face. "Chill. You've got a nice body though Kukaku."

"You wanna burnt ass too?" Kukaku glared, a fire ball appearing in her hand. Renji shook his head, reaching back to grab his butt.

"No, I'd much rather it stayed the way it is, thank you." Laughing, Kukaku shook her head as she folded her arms below her chest.

"Yer obviously here for a reason." She stated, tilting her head as Renji straightened himself up. Though, his eyes did do their wandering, and Kukaku certainly had a body to his approval. He just couldn't take his eyes off her silky smooth skin. And he thought Yoruichi was sexy.. "I think yer askin to be smellin barbaque."

"No, no, no!" Renji laughed, scratching his head. "Captain Kuchiki wants to see you."

"Byakuya wants ta see me?" Odd. Byakuya never wanted to see anyone. "What does he want?"

"I don't know. Go and find out. I'm here to escort you, m'lady." Renji grinned. Rolling her eyes, Kukaku scratched her head as she thought for a moment. Yoruichi and Ichigo were probably preoccupied about now..

"Alright, fine. Let me get some clothes on.."

"Your welcome to go like that." Renji snickered, though, regretted it. "Or not." He said with tears in his eyes as he ran round in circles, trying to put the flames on his rear out.

Yoruichi's moans resounded throughout the Sokyoku canyon, making Kukaku grit her teeth as she put her clothes on. She hated to think of them two together, but as long as her friend was happy..

"This is way better than looking through a magazine." Kon grinned with a blush as he watched Ichigo and Yoruichi from his perch on top of one of the highest rocks. With binoculars in hand, and a whistle around his neck, Kon began yelling down to them. "Move Ichigo! I can't see the goods! Your blocking my view!" The whistle interrupted the two, as Ichigo looked up, Yoruichi's half opened eyes looking up as well. One... Two.. Three... and Kon was gone. "Damn!" The plushie shouted as he went pumbling through the roof of the Sokyoku.

A/N: Sorry the chapter wasn't good. A friend of mine was killed over the weekend and its been a rough and emotional week. R&R Please.


	12. Compromisable Positions

**Disclaimer:** Do I sound and or look like I own any of this!? NO! If I owned any of this, you would not be reading any of THIS! So therefore, I don't own anything except the idea. Sue me for being creative.

**Chapter: **12

**Title: **Compromisable Positions.

**A/N: **Hello again. The title sounds enticing right? Hopefully the story is just as engaging. In case your not a reader of Cold November Rain, which, if your not, go read it now because I am basically thriving on reviews! Shitty days are made better by your reviews! Thats right! And since I have nooo minutes on my cell, you can pretty much guess how bored I am during the day. There is nothing to do when you have no device to contact people through text. Especially when you don't have a computer. Yeah. Thats right. I don't have a computer. Well, I take that back, I lied. I have a computer, but I have no internet. The library just happens to be my home away from home, you know. So, thats where I go to get online. Little insite there. With that revealed and said, if you aren't a reader of my Cold November Rain, you won't know why I'm starting the whole knew format you see above and are reading right now. Someone suggested I start putting 'disclaimer' and such down. Though, I don't see why. If I owned the shit I write, why would I write about it? Wouldn't it be easier and better if I just, like, made it happen? Right? I rest my case. Anywho, Byakuya wants to see Kukaku, but for what reason? Well, Read and find out! Review after wards, please x3 Enjoy

"Alright, alright... So I'm here." Kukaku said, plumping down in front of Byakuya Kuichi's desk. The dark haired captain gave a slight smile as she lit up one of her bad habits. "What is it that you want?"

"Its been a while, Kukaku." Byakuya said, his gaze unfaultering. Kukaku's eyebrow twitched as she gave him an incredulous look. "we have much to discuss."

"Would you cut it with the freaky voice!" Kukaku shouted as she gave him a firm punch upside the head. "For christ sake, you sound like a damn introverted pervert." She grunted as she folded her arms over her chest. Byakuya felt a small tear at the corner of his eye, resisting the urge to lose his composure completely.

"You haven't changed."

"Yeah, and unfortunately neither have you." She fired back. "What is it you want?"

"I have a proposition I'd like to propose to you." Kukaku narrowed her eyes as Byakuya tossed her a file.

* * *

"OH PLEASE!!" Kon shouted as Ichigo held him by the tail over a cliff. The cliff was looming nearly a hundred feet above soul society, not very good fall. "Yoruichi! You have to save me!"

"Oh, I don't have to do anything." Yoruichi smiled wickedly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Naughty boys like you need to be taught a lesson."

"Well, when you put it that way... AH!!"

"Can't you behave for more than ten seconds?" Ichigo sighed, holding him by the tip of his tail now. "Maybe I should take you back to Rukia."

"YES!" Oh no, wrong thing to say, and do. Kon lifted himself up, almost in a cramping position as he pleaded Ichigo. "Please Ichigo! Take me to Rukia!" He cried, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Alright, alright." Ichigo sighed, turning to Yoruichi. "You up for a trip?"

* * *

"Your joking right?" Kukaku gave a half hearted laugh, tossing the file down onto the table.

"No. I'm serious Kukaku. This offer is for you, and you alone."

"And why would I even accept such an offer? I hate the government of soul society, why would I want to join it?"

"You'd be a captain Kukaku. You'd be given the rights..."

"Bull shit." Now, here was the funny part. Byakuya was normally the quite, emotionally disrupted one of the bunch. Yet, here he was wanting to recruit possibly the most ADHD woman in the entire society. Kukaku was known for burning ASS! "I despise this damn system and everyone in it. You know that better than anyone."

"You never hated it when we were kids."

"People change."

* * *

"RUKIA!!!" Kon shouted as he charged into Ichigo's room. Rukia had been staying back in the worl of the living for reasons unknown. At least, neither Ichigo nor Yoruichi knew the reason.

"Ugh, Ichigo, why did you bring him back?" Rukia asked as she raised her brow, lifting up her foot to meet the plushies face. However, the stuffed anime planned on taking advantage of the angle as he took a glance up her skirt.

"hohoho.." Kon grinned, earning a stomp from his favorite gal.

"He's being a bother to everyone in soul society. Give him to Yuzu, I'm sure she'll find something to do with him."

Rukia smiled a bit, walking to the closet. Yoruichi had been leaning against the door frame. She had no business to discuss with the younger girl. Rukia smirked, turning around with a stuffed animal in hand. Of course, it was a bunny.

"TADA!!" She shouted, placing it on the ground. Kon, curious as he were, stood and walked towards the animal, glancing it up and down.

"Just what is that?" Ichigo asked, head hanging.

"Like you, I inserted a defected modsol into that little bunny." She smirked, watching as the bunny grabbed a hold of Kon.

"LION!" The mod shouted. Everyone stood silent as they watched the two stuffed animals. "Whats your name?"

"Ah..Rukia... What is this?" Kon asked with hearts in his eyes. Finally someone his size!! And it was good that Rukia had sewn on a few assets...

"Rukia, you freakin pervert!" Ichigo said with a dropped jaw.

* * *

"Your outta your mind Byakuya." Kukaku said as she threw open his door, stopping to toss a glance over her shoulder. "Why would you even think I'd consider such an offer after my own brother was killed by your kind. Even if your sister hadn't meant to kill Kaien. She still did." Byakuya could hardly blame her. Though, he had to admire her spirit. Kukaku Shiba was one girl worth his interest...

* * *

"You two..are together?" The disbelief of Rukia's face revealed her disappointment as Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo. And what gave it away was he had actually wrapped his around her.

"Ah, yeah.. about that." Ichigo gave a nervous chuckle before scratching his head with his free hand.

"i don't even want to hear it." Rukia sighed, hopping out of the window, leaving Yoruichi and Ichigo to themselves.

* * *

Kukaku growled as Isshin grabbed her ankle, giggling like a little boy as he too a 'peek' up her skirt. With a twitching brow, Kukaku glanced down, spotting him just below the stairs she was currently desending.

"Why, you..." Flames first engulfed her before Isshin was seen flying towards the sun, sitting on what seemed to be a massive fire ball.

"Why me..." Isshin pouted as he tried flying. Once again, life wasn't easy.

**A/N:** HOLY SHIT! I know, It SUCKED!!!!!! Wow. It sucked bad didn't it? The next chapter I PROMISE YOU won't be this bad. Hell, I'm gonna make it my best-est, yes, chapter yet. Its 10:30 right now and I'm honestly exhausted from my' daily exercise' that is chasing around a bunch of cats. Yep. Out door cats are annoying when your feeding them TUNA! Don't ever EVER do that with alot of cats. They gang up you. They swarm you. Scratch you while your down. I know! They are crazy little F-ers. Sorry to use harsh letters. Anywho, I so am gonna be flamed for this chapter, so bring on the flames! Whew! YES!

Cold November Rain was supposed to be up today but my floppy disc is being rather...difficult and so you'll have to bare with me until monday. Sorry guys! I can't help it that my disc has issues sigh...


	13. Render Me Helpless

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. Notta. Zip. 'Cept the ideas. Credit me for that!

**Chapter: **13

**Title:** Render Me Helpless

**A/N: **I kinda gathered that the last chapter was fucking dumb. I know that. I'm sorry. This chapter, I hope, will be different. Since this is authors note is written before the fic, I'm not sure yet. Lately, my writing has been a bit off. I think its due to the extremely cold weather -shivers- This room is flippin' cold as Alaska. Can't say hell since hell is not cold. Anywho, this chapter is another funny one. Surprises here and there and a little naughty Urahara. OOC Byakuya. And a very lovestruck Kon. Yeah... Ohs! Cold November Rain is up to 27 chapters:D How awesome is that? The 28th will be up soon! For now, read and as always, review. Enjoy

* * *

"WHHAAAATT?!" Ichigo shouted, his face dropping as he stood before Yoruichi. The news he had just gotten shocked the hell out of him! He was sure his heart wasn't beating now!

"I'm pregnant." Yoruichi said bluntly, sitting on his bed as she sighed. She had expected a reaction, but not something like he was doing. Though, she couldn't really blame them. They hadn't been together long, not to mention they didn't know how the other felt. Talk about worst case scenario.

"Are you-sure!?" Frantic as hell, Ichigo held his breath, sweat rolling down his face. If word of this got to his father, he wsa doomed!

"Of course I'm sure! It is my body Ichigo." Yoruichi scowled, narrowing her brow. Why did this case always require that sort of reaction? It was so unnerving.

"Yoruichi-I..We..." Poor boy. He was at a loss of words. Was he happy? Not likely. "What are we going to do?"

"Well... there isn't much we can do." She shrugged, staring him down. She could see that he was terrified. "Its not a monster Ichigo, just a baby."

"Yeah but I'm only 17!" Ichigo whined, sitting down next to her.

"We'll figure something out. We just can't let anyone know I'm pregnant. It'll cause-"

"WHAT! MY SON!?" Oh shit! Isshin always had to hear the good stuff! Ichigo cursed himself, turning to see his deranged perverted father in his window.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!" Ichigo shouted, jumping up, ready to fight. Isshin smiled blissfully, spacing out as he clasped his hands together and slowly walked towards his son, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"I"M SO HAPPY!!" He cried, launching at Ichigo and holding onto his leg. Yoruichi sighed as she watched as Ichigo ran around the room, trying to shake his dad off while the two cursed and praised each other.

"Get off! OFF!"

"This is so great! Name him or her after me son!"

"I sid get off!"

"We can go shopping right away!"

"We don't even know if she really is or not!"

"OH Misaki...!"

"DAMNIT!"

A loud crash led Yoruichi to believe Isshin had just gone flying down the steps. They always were quite the fun pair together. Father-Son quarreling came to a whole new meaning with those two. Yoruichi wondered how their kid would turn out. If they would be more like her or Ichigo. She definitely didn't want it to inherit Isshin's persona, nor her fathers.

_'Thats right'_ She thought, frowning as she glanced down. _'What are my parents going to think...'_

"This is just great. Now my father knows!" Ichigo growled, slamming the door shut. He sighed, seeing Yoruichi's look. Maybe he had reacted a bit off the top...

_'What am I sayin! I had every right to react that way... But..'_ Frowning a bit, Ichigo took a seat next to his 'girlfriend', wrapping an arm around her.

"I guess... We'll find a way to deal with this." He smiled, drawing her closer to him. Yoruichi meanwhile had a spaced out look on her face. Very unlike her. She was normally the calm collect one, always setting him in his place. "Yoruichi?"

"Ichigo, I think its time you met my parents." She said softly, glancing up at him. "If we are going to have this child, its only right they meet you. That is, if your willing to raise it with me?"

Ah, that question. It was too soon to say if he would or not. He wasn't even sure if he were ready for fatherhood.

"Ah, just do it Ichigo. You knocked her up." OI!

Ichigo froze at the voice, his eyebrow twitching as he stood and opened his closet door. Kon smiled up at him, grinning like a cat as he and his new 'friend' came waltzing out.

"Kon..." The orange haired reaper started, reaching down and picking up the plushie by its head. Kno wriggled about, cursing Ichigo. Heh. Little dude had a few good words. "I'm gonna kill you you little perverted spy!" Tossing him across the room, Ichigo felt something grab his leg, looking down to see that same bunny Rukia had so thoughfully inserted a modsoul into. "What the..UFF!" Before he knew it, he was on his back, the bunny in a kung fun stance on his shirt.

"CHOU!! WYYYY YAA!" The thing shouted, smacking his head back and forth. Kon sat on the side, eating popcorn and whistling as Ichigo was thrown across the room.

"She can kick ass can't she Ichigo!" Kon shouted, snickering as his bunny-chan went for a prized kick to the... "Oh nuts!" Kon grimaced, holding himself.

"...why..you...little..." The squeaky voice was barely recognizable as Ichigo's. It was very high-pitched.

"COWAFUNGAI!!!" The bunny shouted, jumping in the air. Slow motion took effect as the bunny fell slowly, Ichigo's expression changing slowly as he tried to get away. However, the slow motion ended and the plushie once again got him in the jewels.

"Well at least you aint gotta worry about makin' kids anymore!" Kon smirked, giving his 'love bunny' a tap on its plushie toosh. The bunny just winked at him, Ichigo giving them a 'what the fuck' look. "She doesn't speak english too well." The plushie shrugged, the two retreating to the closet. "Don't disturb us or bunny-chan will hurt you even worse you knuckle head!"

"Right.." Ichigo grunted, standing as he turned to Yoruichi once more. THAT was an interesting little debarkle. Yoruichi, however, seemed unphased as she kept her attention set on the floor. "You alright Yoruichi?"

"I just..." The goddess began. Seeing the difficulty, highly unlike her, Ichigo pulled her up to him, hugging her. "Would you want to be the father, Ichigo?"

Sighing, Ichigo remained silent. He was still so young. And seeing as how they were both soul reapers, and he was a vizard, he could only imagine the most evil, arrogant, perverted, flirty kid ever!

"Can I have a while? This is all too sudden Yoruichi. i need some time to think."

"Alright."

Meanwhile, back with the peanut gallery...

"Yer pissin' me off, yanno." Kukaku grunted, flipping off Byakuya once again. He had been so unlike himself lately. Had he finally decided it was time to come out of the closet?

"I want you to reconsider your thinking." The man said, standing behind her as she stood near her private quarters outside the arc.

"I told ya already. I want nothin' to do with your damn government." The fiery goddess growled, turning to him. "Now if ya don't mind, this is my property, I don't remember ever invitin' you."

"Kukaku..."

"Byakuya I will burn your ass. Don't think I won't." Kukaku grinned. She had already conjured a fire ball in her hands, tilting her head to the side as she smirked.

"Why don't you consider the mans offer?" You've gotta be kidding... Kukaku sighed, throwing her head back as she dropped her hands to her sides.

"Now what? Kisuke? What do you want?" She fired, not even bothering to turn around. The perverted blonde smirked, coming up to them.

"Urahara." Byakuya stated. Kisuke only nodded in response.

"Byakuya." Turning his attention to Kukaku, hatn' clogs grinned impishly.

"Watch it bud." Kukaku growled, sparking a flame at the tip of her fingers.

"Hey, I merely have... a proposition for the two of you."


	14. Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. And its really sad.

**Chapter: **14

**Title:** Meet the Parents

**A/N: **Remember me? Moi is back everyone!! Did ya miss me? Probably not xD I am VERY SORRY that I haven't updated in such a long time. CNR has taken juice out of me as well as my new hit fic Gravity of Love. I hope everyone is doing well. Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Yoruichi had been oddly quiet during the trip back to soul society. Her mind seemed far off, and Ichigo didn't dare go there. He'd learned that she would come clean when she wanted, and he respected that. Getting to Yoruichi's tasteful pad wasn't as easy as he had thought. She had lived deep in soul society, behind the farthest mountain and then some into a valley. He had to admit, it was pretty snazy. The building before him was huge! He had seen such a big house, let alone known anyone who could out match this one.

"Your parents live here?" He asked, eyes nearly popping out of his head. Yoruichi gave a smile before nodding and figiting in her place.

"This used to be my home until I was appointed Captain of squad 2." Her eyes drifted off when the huge doors in front of them opened, and a man appeared. Ichigo could feel his goddess shaking. He could sense her nervousness. The sight of her shaking in her boots put a small smile on his face as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist. Swallowing hard and inhaling deeply, Yoruichi feigned a huge smile. "Hi Dad!"

Kukaku had had it with Kisuke's ramblings. So far, all he had done was offer the same exact thing Byakuya had. A chance to be in the squads. Did they ever get the clue!?

"Yer on my property and ya got till the count of ten to get your asses away from me." She flared, eyes flaming with her spiritual pressure. She'd be damned if she were letting them hound her. Kisuke merely held up his hands in defense.

"What if I told you the science team has the hollow that killed your brother?" If there were any weak points to hit, he just nailed one. Kukaku narrowed her eyes, resting her power as she flicked her gaze from Byakuya to Kisuke.

"What do you mean? I thought you guys annihilated that bastard."

Byakuya stepped in, his eyes closed as he recalled the memories.

"We had thought the hollow was rather strange. So we captured it for our scientists to examine. It has recently developed a sense of memory."

Hissing slightly, Kukaku grabbed Byakuya by his obi, his face close to hers as she glared at him.

"What are ya sayin!?" She demanded, hearing Kisuke's foot steps behind her.

"The hollow took on your brothers form. It even has all the memories of Kaien himself."

Kukaku could only feel the pain whell inside her at the thought of her brother being imitated by some hollow. And so she dropped Byakuya, giving him an icey stare.

"You got yerself a new captain."

Yoruichi sighed inwardly as her mother practically drug her towards her old room. She hadn't even a chance to mention the pregnancy let alone her relationship with Ichigo.

_'I wonder what they'll all say...'_ She groaned, watching as her mother rumaged through several things in her closet. How could she even explain herself to them? She wasn't even sure where she and Ichigo stood. _'I'm pregnant, and as far as I know, Ichigo and I are fuck buddies. We're not married, and definitely not serious.'_

"Yoruichi, your hair needs to be redone." Her mother scolded, commenting on her clothing and how she was pampered right.

"Mom, its good to see you and everything. But surely you know I am a woman now. I don't need to dress like a princess or any of that bull shit."

"You will watch your tongue young lady."

And just like that she felt inferior once again. Thats why she hated returning to her home. They always made her feel low, like she didn't belong.

"By the way dear, who is that nice young man you brought home with you?"

_'Oh fuck me...'_

"Actually, he's the reason I returned. Mother, I have something important to tell you and Dad." With a racing heart, Yoruichi tried gathering her courage to just be out with it. Her mother didn't give her a chance to speak however as she assumed too much as always.

"Oh bless it be, your getting married!" And thats the way it went... After having her hair completely restyled, and having a custom Kimono made to fit her 'new' style, Yoruichi padded on out towards the main hall. She had expected to see Ichigo being pushed around by her father, yet she was amazed to see her be-...her current dressed in a black tux with her familys seal on it. He was standing near one of the portraits of Yoruichi, talking to her father about how great a woman she was. Trying her best to eavesdrop, Yoruichi concealed herself behind the corner, raising a brow when she heard Ichigo's confession.

"She's great. I never thought I'd meet someone like her."

For some strange reason, Yoruichi could feel her heart bolt at the thought of being Ichigo's wife. Ever since she could remember, her family had been desperately pairing her up with high spirit-level men, hoping she would marry into a powerful clan. Her father seemed to notice Ichigo's spiritual pressure, considering he hadn't thrown the orange haired boy out yet.

"Yes, she is the pride and joy of this family. Even if she doesn't always abide by the rules." Her father's voice had failed to lose its commanding touch, she noticed. A smile creased her lips when she saw the look in Ichigo's eyes. The look of want. The look of need.

"You said before that you and your wife would pick out men for Yoruichi. I can't believe she hasn't already been claimed." Ichigo surprised her yet again. Why was he so interested?

"She would never take a liking to anyone we chose. Until Urahara Kisuke came along of course."

And it was just like her father to bring a sour note up. The look of jealousy on Ichigo's face nearly ripped her heart out, so she had to end the conversation quickly.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi put on a smile, acting surprised as she stepped out from aroudn the corner. Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped as he laid eyes on her. He approved of her new look most definitely. The way her sleeveless kimono hugged her curves and had a slit up both sides of the legs. It wasn't layered at all, almost like a smooth silky fabric that were skin tight. She'd left her hair down, however, the style had been made as to where the sids of her hair curled, half her hair being pulled up in a pony tail while her bangs hung around her chocolate cheeks. "Hey, I was wondering where you disappeared to." She smiled, bowing slightly to her father. Though she had been gone, she never forgot to respect those who were in her clan. She didn't know where this dinner would go, but she did know she was in for a long explanation.

* * *

**A/N:** Want more? Review.


	15. Dinner Party

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. And its really sad.

**Chapter: **15

**Title:** Dinner Party

**A/N: This chapter will be short, and it focuses on Yoruichi and Ichigo's relationship. My penname will also be changing soon, so please be on the lookout for that!**

This fic is coming to an end pretty soon. Kukaku has become a captain, and Ichigo and Yoruichi will be getting married, of course, the two don't know it yet mwaha. I am setting them up without their approval. They'll kick my ass for sure, and I already know Kukaku is going to burn me for having her paired with...!

Read +Review+ Enjoy!

* * *

Yoruichi sighed softly as she looped her arm through Ichigo's and began to walk around the halls of her mansion. Her father had oh so cordially stated they'd send for her when dinner was ready, and had suggested she'd show Ichigo around while they waited. For some odd reason, she couldn't calm her racing heart.

_'For Fucks sake, this man has seen you naked plenty of times, calm the hell down!'_She mentally scolded herself for being so damn nervous. Maybe it was hormones... She didn't know, and honestly, when she felt Ichigo intertwine their fingers, she decided she didn't care. She was so sick of envying others for having someone in their lives. Something that she had always needed. She had him right now. That one man she'd been searching for for so long. She finally had him. And as the realization struck her, she realized he had yet to agree to be the father of their child. His hand squeezed hers and she glanced up to him as they came to a stop in front of a small window, overlooking an enormous inside garden. Yoruichi smiled, tugging him slightly to the double glass doors leading down into the floral room.

He couldn't seem to control the smile on his face. Seeing her like this, he realized she was just like every other woman. She seemed to vulnerable here. And he found himself only wanting to protect her.

"Listen, Ichigo..." Her voice was hesitant as they came to another stop near a lake. They stared at their reflection and both smiled at the sight. Ichigo gazed into her eyes in the reflection, watching the golden orbs sparkle with something he had never seen before. "Theres something you need to know." She whispered, turning to him now. He took both of her hands in his, and he watched as she stared down at their joined hands, and only smiled when she intertwined their fingers. Licking her lips, she brought her head to look up at him, eyes searching his, hoping to find answers. She did and it only caused her smile to widen as she showed teeth. Ichigo smiled brighter, having never felt this way before.

"Theres something I need to tell you too, Yoruichi." He spoke softly, his voice heavily laced with something neither could make out. Passion? Yoruichi fidgeted slightly, eyes staring at his lips momentarily before he squeezed her hands, and then her eyes darted back to his.

"You first." She barely whispered, breath hitching when her body unconsciously stepped closer to his. It were as if she were drawn to him, and him to her. Like a moth to a flame. It was a great feeling. One in which Yoruichi felt blessed to be feeling. She had never felt this way. Not with Urahara, or any other man and it made her heart tingle. A giddy feeling welled within her, and she kept telling herself it were hormones. But it wasn't. She was denying the truth, and she knew it.

"I've been thinking..." He began, dipping his head to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She inhaled, eyes fluttering before returning to his. "...about you and our baby..." He trailed off again, kissing her temple. "I want to be apart of this Yoruichi. I want to be apart of both of your lives." She exhaled, tears forming in her eyes and she didn't know why she felt so emotional about this. "If you'll let me. I'd like to stay with you."

"Of course, Ichigo." She whispered, biting her lower lip when his forehead came into contact with hers. They stood silent for a moment.

"What was it you were going to say?" He asked, eyes staring into her own. She closed her eyes, still biting on her lower lip as she felt her heart quicken once again. "Yoruichi?"

"Ichigo..." Her eyes opened as she stared into his eyes. She wanted so much to tell him how she felt. To tell him how much she yearned for something more from him. To him she _loved_ him. "I..."

His own heart began to pound and his cheeks began to redden when he saw the faint darkening in her own. He wanted so badly to kiss her right then, to tell her he knew what she was going to say, to tell her he felt the same. To tell her he was _in love_ with her. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, the bellowing words of her father came crashing through them and they immediately broke apart with jumping hearts.

"Jesus, Dad!" Yoruichi growled, annoyed that her moment with Ichigo was ruined. Her father merely laughed and nodded for them to come his way. God, she hated when he did that!

"At least your Dad isn't like mine." Ichigo sighed, calming his racing heart. Yoruichi gave a half hearted smile before tugging his hand towards the hall. They walked in silence behind her mother and father towards the dinner room. Neither trusted their voices at the moment, and neither trusted her parents to comment on how they seemed out of it.

Sitting at the table had be quite awkward. Ichigo sat beside Yoruichi, and the two had their hands tightly intertwined beneath the table. They both wanted to eat, and get the hell out of there. Ichigo was dying to know what it was that Yoruichi had to say, even though he had a good idea. And Yoruichi was dying to tell him how she felt, even though she figured he felt it by the way she was looking at him. Her parents had been eyeing them for the past few minutes, watching as they traded glances and slowly ate their food.

"So, your mother tells me the two of you are getting married?" Yoruichi's eyes widened and Ichigo nearly choked on his soup. The young couple glanced to each other, and Ichigo found it cute that she was so embarrassed. He had certainly never seen this side of her. "And you wanted to tell us something else Yoruichi?" Her father certainly left no room for anything. She inhaled, her grip tightening on Ichigo's hand as she nodded. Her parents began laughing, and both of them turned with odd stares.

"Just what in the hell is so funny?" Yoruichi asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I said watch your tongue young lady." Her mother said in between laughs. "you two are just too cute. Really, I know you aren't getting married to him Yoruichi. At least not yet." Again, Yoruichi found herself dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her parents were taking this so lightly. Maybe she had been away from home for too long. "Now, just what is it you need to tell us?"

"For some reason, I have a feeling you two already know." Yoruichi hissed, standing as she flashed off towards her room. Ichigo stared off in her direction.

"Go on, Ichigo. Go after her." Yoruichi's mother prodded. "We both give you our blessings to be with our daughter, and we know you'll take good care of her and the baby."

"Yes mam, but how do you know?" Keeping to his manners, Ichigo stood, hands to his side.

"We aren't dumb child. We can tell when our daughter has given her heart, and we can sense another spiritual pressure brewing inside of her."

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." The Shihouin clan leader began, his voice carrying its power. "Yoruichi is the pride and joy of this clan. I can sense your spiritual pressure, and I believe your intentions are good. We know of you being a vizard, and we know of Yoruichi being fine with this. We would like to welcome you to our family, and only hope that the two of you will be happy." Before Ichigo could even say a thing, the two had disappeared and he silently cursed their shunpo power He decided it was time to find Yoruichi, and he needed to know just what it was she felt.

* * *

**A/N: **Short like I said. Want more, review.


	16. AN

**A/N: Well Helllloooooo there everyone!! I know..Where the heck have I been?? I don't even know really, but i am back!! Yay... Anywho. I will get to updating soon. Promise! Anyone still interested in this story or have I lost all my readers? :( I hope not... Anyways, just wanting to let everyone know that this story is still active!!**

**Much love!!**

**MCC2040**

**'Nicole'**


End file.
